


Light

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Carrying, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan grinned widely, grabbing Michael at the waist and making him shriek a little.</p><p>"But I can hoist you!"</p><p>With little problem he pulled the man up and out of the water, maneuvering him until he got on his shoulders. Michael's thighs pressed against the sides of his face and he was a bit surprised at how weightless he felt. </p><p>"Michael why are you so light?!"</p><p>He asked, a bit shocked. The other bopped his head lightly, scowling though Dan couldn't see it.</p><p>"I'm not light, asshole, you're just freakishly strong. What does the British army fucking feed you guys? I feel like I'm being held by the Hulk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Dan moved to the states after he finished with the army, it seemed only natural for him to slide right into their group of friends without problem. He was partially employed by Roosterteeth to help with Slo Mo Guys, and when he wasn't working he was in college, trying to figure out just what else he'd like to do, not keen on heading back to the military if he could help it.

So that meant he had little guest spots in RT and AH videos here and there and assimilated to the Lads friend group rather easily. Maybe a bit easier with some than others. Michael had been wary at the start, a bit threatened at the idea of losing the close friendship he and Gavin had going. But it didn't happen, in fact over time he got very close to Dan too, enough that the trio began to hang out together almost constantly. Ray would join here and there but the trio at least was always a constant.

Dan started going to lunchtime swimmies too, joining the two and whoever else happened to join them, typically Lindsay and Barbara. Today it was just Lindsay joining the boys, all four of them in the water, chilling out with drinks on the poolside.

"We should play something."

Lindsay said with a determined nod, Michael giving her an odd look.

"Like what? We didn't bring the ball or anything."

"Well we could do like... Marco Polo! Ooh! Or Chicken!"

Michael snorted in amusement, grinning at her. 

"Like anyone could hold up your big butt."

She tackled him and held him under water until he flailed enough, coming back up with a gasp.

"Must you be such an ass? You've held me up before."

Michael spluttered a bit before smiling wickedly.

"And I practically died under you."

Another dunking session. 

"Fine then! Gavin can hold me, can't you?"

The skinny Brit looked at her a bit warily. Lindsay wasn't fat for sure, but she wasn't as light as Barbara or Kara either. 

"Maybe?"

She rolled her eyes and motioned for him to crouch, Gavin following the order obediently. It was times like this they all recalled how she used to be a school bully, some traits just couldn't die. With her riding Gavin's shoulders, the man stood up, wobbling a little before steadying his feet. She bent over to look at him, smiling a bit menacingly.

"I'm light, right?"

"Y-Yeah! Totally fine, love."

"Good."

Meanwhile Dan and Michael were snickering together at Gavin's franticness, until Lindsay called for their attention.

"Guys, we can't do chicken with just one! C'mon."

Michael gave her an incredulous look.

"Whadda ya want us to do?! I can't hoist fucking Beast over here on my shoulders."

Dan grinned widely, grabbing Michael at the waist and making him shriek a little.

"But I can hoist you!"

With little problem he pulled the man up and out of the water, maneuvering him until he got on his shoulders. Michael's thighs pressed against the sides of his face and he was a bit surprised at how weightless he felt. 

"Michael why are you so light?!"

He asked, a bit shocked. The other bopped his head lightly, scowling though Dan couldn't see it.

"I'm not light, asshole, you're just freakishly strong. What does the British army fucking feed you guys? I feel like I'm being held by the Hulk."

"Enough blabbering I wanna fight!"

Lindsay cut in, looking a bit too eager, Gavin clasping her thighs to keep her steady. Michael sighed and kicked Dan's chest lightly. 

"Let's go then."

Dan grasped Michael just as Gavin did Lindsay, the group setting up in the middle of the pool, both in position. 

"Ready? Aaaand go!"

Michael called it out, Lindsay grasping his hands immediately, the two wrestling atop the British men. There was a bit of a struggle before Lindsay got the upper hand, pushing Michael back and sending the two men toppling over and into the water. She and Gavin cheered, the man cracking up as the other two spluttered as they popped up from the water, spitting out water and wiping their faces. 

"That was bullshit! I demand a rematch!"

Michael shouted as he slicked his damp curls back out of his eyes, Lindsay grinning wickedly. 

"Fine! I can't wait to send you back in the water, let's go!"

The rest of their swimmy time was spent in a heated battle, Michael did get her back a few times but more often than not she was the one left standing, and ultimately was the total victor. Heading back to work once they changed, no one asked about the sopping wet hair they all had, knowing their swimmies must have gotten a little crazy today. 

Dan wasn't really thinking about that though, because all he could recall was the surprising lightness of Michael in his grasp. 

\---

Along with helping with slo mo, Dan was a bit of an odd jobs kind of guy all around the office, people asking him to do tasks here and there. He was more than happy to help, just pleased to be of service. One of his main things he helped with was the podcast, helping with the cameras and reminding the people who were to be on when it was time. At the moment he was at the podcast set, watching some people file in to the room.

"Oh Dan, perfect, just who I wanted. Could you go grab Michael and get him to the set? We're starting soon."

Burnie was the one asking and Dan nodded, smiling brightly and heading off to the Achievement Hunter office. On the podcast today would be Michael, Barbara, Gus, and Burnie, so Michael was the last one they were waiting on. As he entered the office Michael was there, along with the rest of the Hunters, all working on their own things. 

"Michael, it's time for the podcast, Burnie told me to come get you."

An annoyed sigh was all he got in response, Michael mostly ignoring him in favor of continuing his work.

"Do I really have to? I'm more behind on my latest Rage Quit edit than I thought, I don't really wanna..."

"It'll only be for an hour or so, you know Gus will get mad if you don't hurry up."

Michael groaned pushing away from his desk a bit and turning to Dan, stretching a little and sighing.

"I guess so. But still..."

Dan paused before taking a chance, leaning over and encircling Michael's waist with his arms, pulling him up and out of the chair and over a shoulder. The smaller man squawked in indignance, catching the other Hunters' attention and sending the group into a round of raucous laughter at his expense. 

"Dan what the fuck?!"

Michael squirmed and smacked at his back but it did no harm, all Dan could think was how light Michael felt, and how good it felt to have that in his arms again. Which was weird, but he wouldn't question it. As they got into the podcast studio the trio waiting on the couch and chairs looked a bit confused, Burnie immediately laughing.

"Dan I know I said to grab Michael but I didn't mean literally!"

The larger man just smiled widely and set Michael down, shrugging as Michael flopped into the couch with a sour face, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. It was humiliating to be carried like that, but what bothered him more was how much he actually liked the feeling of someone bigger holding him. He hadn't felt that since he was a kid getting carried around by his big brothers or his dad.


	2. Chapter 2

And so it went like that for weeks. The trio would hang out and Dan found a reason to pick up Michael almost every single time. He'd suggest chicken during swimmies, carried Michael caveman style whenever someone asked him to fetch the smaller man; which seemed to be more often than ever; but he had yet to find an excuse to hold him bridal style which was his current objective.

That was until one night out, when he finally got the chance. He, Michael, Gavin, Lindsay, and Barbara had all gone out together that night for some drinks. They chose a bar relatively close to all their apartments, so some could walk and others could call up a cheap taxi if needed. None of them went light on the drinks, partying it up until they could no more, the girls heading out by taxi around 1 and Gavin following after around 2. 

"You sure you don't wanna head back with me, Dan?"

The other shook his head. Even in his inebriated state he knew better than to pass up a chance with Michael alone. He rarely got those. 

"I'm good mate, I'm just gonna help Michael back then I'll catch a cab. It's fine."

Gavin nodded and bid them farewell before stumbling his way out of the bar, leaving Michael and Dan to enjoy another hour together before the bar closed for the night, leaving the two to slowly make their way to Michael's apartment.

"Hey... hey Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you always pickin me up lately?"

Dan looked to his companion, his face flushing just a tad as he tried to figure out how to explain it. Michael was waiting patiently for an answer, an arm locked with Dan's to keep him standing safely as they walked.

"Well... I kinda like the feeling of you in my arms. I'm sorry, does it bother you? I'll stop!"

"No no, it's fine. To be honest I uh, I kinda like the feeling of being in your arms. Does that bother you?"

The taller of the two chucked and shook his head, his cheeks flushing darker and Michael's doing the same. The two stilled their feet and the chuckles blossomed to full on laughs, unable to contain their mirth for a good couple minutes. When they finally calmed themselves down, they locked eyes, still looking bright and happy.

"Hey yanno, I'm kinda wanting to have that feeling right now. Could you handle that?"

Michael was the one asking, a playful smile on his face. Dan's heart fluttered and he grinned and nodded, holding out his arms and scooping Michael up bridal style. Both men were still for a moment before the curly-haired man got himself situated and settled in, his head on Dan's left shoulder, tucked just under his chin.

"You're so warm." 

The Brit was flush with happiness, not responding but instead starting back up their trek to Michael's home, gently carrying the other the whole way. He relished every second, the comfortable warmth and slight weight feeling so right against him. Michael in turn loved the feeling of being in such strong arms, the gentleness brought back memories he'd long forgotten.

When they reached the apartment Dan set him down somewhat reluctantly, the two standing together for a minute before Michael finally worked up the nerve to speak.

"Sooo... don't suppose you'd wanna come in and hold me a little more, would ya?"

Dan's thick brows raised with surprise, a curious smile slowly spreading across his face.

"Depends on what sort of holding, I suppose."

"I was thinking up against a wall maybe, perhaps the shower. That sound appealing to you at all?"

"Very."

Michael was smiling too, quickly unlocking his door and heading inside, Dan following after. As soon as he shut the door he was spun around by Dan, and in an instant lips were on his. The younger planned to waste no time, he'd been quietly fantasizing about this since about the second time he'd picked Michael up and it'd only grown from there. Maybe the alcohol was pushing him a bit more than he'd usually go, but right now he had no complaints.

Neither did Michael, the man kissed back eagerly, hands slipping around broad shoulders to clutch at fabric and grip at short hair, desperate for any sort of place to latch on to. Dan encircled the smaller man's waist, hoisting him up easily, Michael locking his legs around the other once he was off the ground. They pulled away from their kissing for a moment, smiling breathlessly at each other as Michael told him where the bedroom was, Dan easily carrying him over to the room before letting him drop onto the bed. 

The curly-haired man was a bit confused until he saw Dan pull off his shirt. Right, of course, not that easy to fuck when you're fully clothed. He followed his example, hurriedly ridding himself of his clothing until they were both left bare, their full bodies on display for each other. There was plenty of staring, the men taking in as much of each other as they could until their minds turned elsewhere again. Dan was back on him, both splayed out on the bed, kissing and touching, running their fingers over every square inch of skin they could reach in their positions, taking in all that they'd just seen and now feeling it.

They kissed and touched and groped until they had their fill of it, until their cocks were aching for attention, sending jolts of pleasure through them both each time they brushed against the other while they lay a tangled heap in Michael's bed. Dan was the one to pull away first, his face flushed but look determined, ready to continue as far as Michael was willing.

"D'you have lube?"

Michael nodded, taking in a quiet breath to try and settle his racing heart, pointing at the bedside drawer. Dan sat up and reached over, pulling out the lube and condoms that were hidden inside. 

"Flip over."

Michael didn't need to be asked twice, eagerly flipping over and raising his ass up, already knowing just what Dan wanted. He was a bit surprised the man knew what to do, he hadn't expected him to have had sex like this before. Just another new thing to learn about him. Dan was quick to open the bottle, coating a couple fingers in the cool gel before pressing one to Michael's entrance, chuckling at the man's jolt of surprise.

"Settle down, love."

He murmured, the man's low husky voice sending a shiver through Michael, Dan smiling in amusement as he saw him shake for a moment. Pressing in, slowly he slipped a finger into Michael, feeling a little overwhelmed almost instantly at the tight hot pressure enveloping his finger. Waiting until he was given the go ahead, Dan began to thrust in and out, slowly at first and getting a feel for it until another finger joined. He kept it up until Michael was about ready to murder him.

"Daniel fucking Gruchy if you don't get your cock in me right now I swear to fucking hell."

The cursed man chuckled and pulled out and away, grabbing a condom and tearing it open, slipping it onto his cock, the head an angry red, desperate for more contact. Michael looked back, confused why he'd pulled away. Dan just smiled playfully.

"You said you wanted me to hold you, didn't you?"

Michael's confused face switched to a pleased one, getting up from the bed and heading over to Dan, the taller leaning down and kissing him tenderly. There was a bit of maneuvering and shuffling until they found a good position, Dan cupping Michael's ass and hoisting him up just above his dick, pale legs locking around a tan waist, pale arms doing the same around Dan's tanned shoulders. One hand left his ass to position his cock, and when he was set he pushed in slowly. Michael let himself be practically lowered onto the man, letting out a shaky breath as he was filled slowly. 

His back was to the bedroom wall for balance, pressed between it and Dan's warm body, the mix of cool and hot only adding to his overwhelmed senses. Both men made satisfied noises as Dan pushed in fully, both getting settled before Dan started to fuck him properly, starting at a slow pace but quickly losing his cool. 

It was frantic and messy, their lips meshing together in breathless kisses, their bodies pressed together as much as they could, sticky with sweat, Dan in constant motion and Michael just holding on for the ride. A hand was gripping the man's short hair, another digging into his back, the man's name slipping past his lips between pants and gasps. There was no warning, both too worked up to say anything more than the other's name, Dan calling it for the last time as he came, thrusting in a couple more times before he was fully finished.

A hand slipped between and quickly tugged Michael until he came too, spilling his seed on them both. It took a few minutes for them to settle down, Dan slowly letting Michael down, the man wobbly on his feet and stumbling to the bed, watching the Brit dispose of the condom before returning. They smiled at each other, a bit dumbly, Dan speaking up first this time.

"Sooo... don't suppose I'm allowed to stay the night, am I?"

"Of course dumbass. After all, we've still got the shower left to do. And I could think of a few more places."

"So could I."

A waggle of Dan's thick eyebrows and his cheeky smile said just what he hadn't. Michael smiled back just as cheekily.

"Pervert."


End file.
